These studies will examine the hypothesis that sustained hypercortisolism results in memory disturbances mediated by the toxic effects of glucocorticoids on the hippocampus. Patients with Cushing's disease are the experiment model to test hypothesis, using neuropsychologic testing and magnetic resonance imaging of the hippocampus prior to and a year following treatment.